MitternachtsGeschichten
by Anett Riddle
Summary: Du willst mehr über die Rumtreiber erfahren? Ihr Leben vor , während und nachd er Schulzeit? Dann komm zum Mitternachtstreffen im alten Dover Cahstel! Ich warte auf dich.


Mitternachts-Geschichten

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling außer wenigen Ausnahmen, aber die gehören ja somit mit mir. Also Finger weg sonst bekommt ihr einen Fluch aus der Dunkelheit von mir geschickt. (Lacht irre)

Inhalt: Es dreht sich um die Jahre von den all seits beliebten Rumtreibern. Aber hört euch die Geschichte einfach nur mal an und ihr werdet sehen, das der Tod vorbestimmt ist und dein Leben vorbestimmt ist, wie du es lebst, wer du bist, wie du bist.

Anmerkung:Es gibt einen Erzähler in dieser Geschichte! Ansonsten lasst euch von meiner Geschichte verzaubern. Wer weiß vielleicht lernt ihr ja etwas daraus.

Charakter: Alle Marauder Mitglieder und eben was da noch so rum läuft.

Fsk: Also am Anfang nach wie vor ab 14 Jahre kann dann aber auch in das 16 Lebensjahr rein gehen. Es läuft sehr viel Blut!

_Prolog_

_Nachtfalter_

_Nachtfalter kommen verloren_

_Wie Gedanken aus dem Dunkel geboren,_

_sie müssen dem Tag aus dem Wege gehen_

_und kommen zum Fenster, um hellzusehen._

_Und in die Nachtstille versunken,_

_flattern sie zuckend und trunken,_

_sie haben nie Sonne, nie Honig genossen,_

_die Blumen alle sind ihnen verschlossen._

_Nur wo bei Lampen die Sehnsucht wacht,_

_Verliebte sich grämen in schlafloser Nacht,_

_da stürzen sie in das Licht, sich zuwärmen,_

_das Licht, das Tränen bescheint und Härmen:_

_Die Falter der Nacht, die Sonne nie kennen,_

_sie müssen an den Lampen_

_der Sehnsucht verbrennen._

_(Max Dauthendey)_

**Diese Strophen hörte man wie ein Singsang durch die Wände des Schlosses. Es war ein dunkles Schloss, alt, grau und brüchig. Eine Ruine um es genau zu sagen. Die Uhren and er Wand schlugen 24 Uhr, es wahr Geisterstunde. Viele Menschen fürchten sich vor dieser Stunde nur zu oft, den meisten gefriert das Blut in den Adern wenn sie komische Geräusche hören. Oder auf einmal jemand hinter ihnen steht. Meist reagieren sie über, fangen an zu kreischen, fallen in Ohnmacht ja, welche die ein schwaches Herz besitzen, bekommen sogar einen Herzinfarkt. Daweile sind wir Kreaturen der Nacht gar nicht so schlimm. Uns wird nur sehr schnell langweilig. Aber tretet nur ein, ich heiße euch willkommen. In meinem Reich, lang, lang ist es her das wir uns sahen. Ich kenne euch alle, wie ihr hier steht. Aber natürlich erkennt ihr mich nicht oder? Nein wie auch ich erscheine in verschiedenen Variationen. Entweder als Furcht einflößendes Monster oder als ein Mörder mit einer Kettensäge. Was ihr glaubt mir nicht? Ihr wollt Beweiße?**

**So Frage ich euch? Habt ihr schon jemals einen Alptraum gehabt. Habt ihr in Gewitternächten Angst bekommen? Oder konntet ihr als ihr früher Klein ward manchmal vor Angst es währe etwas im Zimmer nicht einschlafen? Na? … Ich sehe ein vereinzeltes Nicken! Andere wiederum werden ganz blass.**

**Aber keine Angst ich bin nicht hier um euch zu erschrecken oder euch gar zu töten. Ihr seid zu mir gekommen um etwas über eine bestimmte Bande zu hören? Stimmts? Seht ihr ich wusste es. Ich weiß auch dass ihr schon viel über sie gehört habt! Viele Geschichten viele Gerüchte. Doch dies reicht euch noch nicht was? Ihr wollt mehr! Viel mehr!. Deswegen wagt ihr euch auch zu dieser Zeit hier her. Eure Wissensdurstigkeit zerrt an euch wie Seidene Fäden von Marionetten. Also gut fangen wir an. Aber ich warne euch. Dies ist keine normale Geschichte. So wie ihr sie kennt. Nein diese zeigt von Abgründen und Intrigen. Was die Liebe mit einem Menschen alles anrichten kann! Was Schmerz und Kummer alles erreichen. Und was ein Lachen in der Dunkelheit alles erhellen kann. Also setzt euch, keine Schüchternheit. Macht es euch bequem und kommt mit mir auf eine Zeitreise. Zurzeit beträgt unsere jetziges Jahr 2005. Also gehen wir zurück in die Zeit. Ich hoffe ihr habt euch alle gut festgeschnallt. Denn dies wird eine Reise das ein wahres Bad der Gefühle ist. Also will irgendjemand noch aussteigen? Noch ist es eure Wahl! Doch während der Geschichte wird es ein Ausstieg nicht mehr geben. Ich sehe es will keiner also gut, auf geht's nach London zurück in das Jahr 1960. Whahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa…………………………………………./**b/isize18colorbrown

**Familienschicksale**

Ein Junge mit braun, blonden Haar im Alter von 4 Jahren hockte hinter einem Sofa und hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Warum hast du auf ihn nicht aufgepasst? Was bist du für ein Bruder wenn du ihn nicht einmal vor den Kreaturen der Nacht beschützen kannst?" Schrie eine Frau im Alter von 30 Jahren ihren Ältern Sohn an. Die Mutter besaß rotbraun gelocktes Haar, ihre Augen waren rosarot sie hatte eine ungewöhnliche Liebliche Aura. Ihr Gesicht war fein geschnitten und ließen sie feminer wirken. Sie trug einen langen grünen Mantel der ihre Schlanke Figur verdeckte. In ihren Augen war die Zornsröte anzusehen. „Aber Mum wie hätte ich bitte…!" Doch sie unterbrach den Jungen Mann der im Alter von 17 Jahren sein musste sofort. „Verdammt noch mal, du weißt ganz genau das Remus Tiere über alles liebt. Und du weißt auch wie sehr er diese schrecklichen Kreaturen verehrt. Doch obwohl du wusstest das Vollmond war. Hast du ihn nach draußen gehen lassen!" Die junge Frau brach nun schluchzend auf die Knie.

Das Gesicht in ihren Händen verborgen. Der junge Mann stand eine ganze weile nur da, bis er plötzlich mit brüchiger Stimme sprach. „Also gibst du mir die Schuld an alles? Wie immer? Warum nimmst du ihn immer in Schutz? Was ist mit mir du tust so als ob ich das mit Absicht gemacht hätte! Sei ehrlich Mutter denkst du wirklich ich wollte ihn töten?" Er ballte eine Hand zur Faust, unbewegt stand er da. Sein braunes Haar hing ihm ins Gesicht. Die grün blauen Augen waren vor Trauer und Neugierde gespannt. Er trug einen braunen Umhang, dazu eine passende Hose und Hemd. Die Frau sah ihren älteren Sohn nicht an, nur das was sie sagte traf den heranwachsenden Jüngling tiefer als jedes rasierscharfe Messer. „Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich denken soll, Hephaestion! Nur weiß ich eins du bist nicht mehr mein Sohn. Du bist ein fremder in den letzten Jahren für mich geworden, und darum bitte ich dich geh, verschwinde ehe ich vielleicht etwas tue was ich später bereuen würde!" Dies war zu viel für Remus Bruder. Erschaute ein letztes mal zu seiner Mutter, Tränen standen ihm in den Augen.

„Kann ich mich wenigstens von ihm verabschieden um es ihn zu erklären?" Bitte er nun mit erstickter Stimme. Es schien als habe sich auf einmal der Raum verdunkelt. Der Raum der sonst immer so was wie ein Lichtbringer in seiner Rannahenden Zukunft war, war nun mehr ein Zwiespalt von seiner Familie und sich. Er spürte regelrecht wie die Finsternis sich immer mehr um ihn zog und mit aller Gewalt versuchte die Liebe zu verbannen. Hephaestion, Remus Bruder. Resignierte nun als seine Mutter nicht sprach, er drehte sich um und wollte gehen.

Als er an der Tür angekommen war, konnte er kaum noch seine Hand vor Augen sehen. Seine Seele seine Träume alles war seit einiger Zeit in die Dunkelheit gestürzt. Das einzigste was er nur noch wahrnahm, war seine Mutter die immer noch auf der Erde hockte. „ Lösche bitte die Erinnerung an mich bei Remus. Ich will nicht das er eines Tages nach mir sucht, oder das ich ihm begegne, denn dann würde ich ihn töten." Danach viel die Tür leise ins Schloss.

So ist mal was neues vielleicht gefällt euch der Schreibstil, viel Spaß beim lesen.


End file.
